Shots Into The Night
by haydenisheaven2000
Summary: Kevin's POV when he and Tommy go to the Italian headquarters...


_Author: Haydenisheaven2000_

_Title: Shots Into The Night_

_Summary: What exactly was going through Kevin Donnelly's head when he heard the gun shots inside the Italian Mob headquarters…_

_Characters: Kevin Pov; Tommy_

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Black Donnellys_

_

* * *

_

**Shots Into The Night**

I knew before we had even reached the building that someone was going to die. It didn't matter who it was at that point…Italian…Irish…people would die by the time we were able to leave.

It was a starless night full of trepidation. I couldn't admit that I was scared. I would never admit that I was afraid this would be the last thing we'd ever do.

Revenge was a deadly word and I knew that Tommy had it imprinted on his mind right now. Revenge for Jimmy. For himself. For little Sean who lay in a hospital bed. I knew somewhere he had it for me too. For the people who had a chance of coming after us.

Tommy always was the protector. The silent warrior. Guardian of his brothers and those he pledged loyalty to. Right now I was afraid that complex would mean the death of him.

We stopped before we'd reached the building. A gun was placed in my hands with the instructions to use only if necessary. I didn't want to use it at all.

The building loomed before us and I wanted nothing more but to grab Tommy and leave. There was no way we could, though. Being a Donnelly meant never running away. It meant standing up for family and fighting for what we stood for…even if crime was in that category. I would not run.

Tommy was waved in and we shared a silent look. 'I love you, bro.' It was the only thing I cared about right now. Tommy went into the building and I stood outside on the sidewalk, helpless to do anything if he needed saving.

My older brother was unarmed. I knew that, yet I'd let him go in anyway. I screamed inwardly for being so ridiculously stupid.

Thoughts swam quickly through my head. All were scrambled and lacking any coherent meanings. '_Tommy…Sean…Jimmy…pain…fear…guns…hurry up….'_ Everything coursed through at once leaving no room for interpretations.

_Bang…_

_Bang…_

Two gunshots from the inside sent me scrambling into action. I pulled the gun from my waistband and fired into the directions of the two Italians before me. They fell to the ground…dead in an instant.

Roaring filled my ears and all I could think about was Tommy unarmed and helpless to defend himself. I did this to him. I sent him in there without a weapon. The logical part of me argued but the emotional side needed to blame someone.

I fought the urge to run in the building with my gun blazing. I needed to find Tommy. I needed to know that he was okay. That he wasn't lying in a pool of his own blood wishing that he wasn't dying.

I sent a glance towards the dead men at my feet and knew that I couldn't leave them here even if for just a moment.

I was right earlier. People had died and it was my fault. Gripping the first man's shirt I drug him into the door of the building and went back for the other one.

As I pulled his body along the concrete ground I sensed someone coming behind me. The body was pulled into the doorway before I felt them move around me.

My eyes flew up to the figure on the sidewalk with relief and gratitude to God. Tommy was alive.

I didn't know how, but as he stood beside me I felt the urge to wrap him in my arms. We hadn't hugged in a while. We'd never needed to, but when we were growing up we always had an unspoken bond.

Tommy would protect me if I needed him to. He'd put me before he'd put himself…it was just the way he functioned. As I stared at his bloody clothing I knew that he had done that tonight. He'd put himself before his brothers once again.

Our eyes found each others' and our thoughts were shared silently. Our family was one of few words but somehow we all knew what needed to be said.

For the first time since Sean's beating, I finally let myself believe that everything was going to be okay, even if for just a moment.


End file.
